Yours, Mine and Ours
Yours, Mine and Ours is episode twenty-one in season five of Full House. It originally aired on March 3, 1992. Summary Danny arrives home from work, and notices that the girls are in a bad mood because they have not had a good day. Stephanie's complaints regard D.J. hogging the bathroom, and Michelle's complaints regard Stephanie turning off her Beauty and the Beast tape (video, soundtrack, possibly even both) after playing it for the 100th time despite Michelle wanting to learn the lyrics to the title song (and possibly all the songs to boot). Joey has also had a bad day, as he would rather forget that day's Ranger Joe episode. He had a crier, two wetters, and one kid who got a splinter in his bottom (causing Mr. Woodchuck to do his usual joke). Danny suggests that they take a little time off from this stress and go out as a family for what he refers to as "Tanner Family Fun Night." He also invites Jesse and Becky to tag along and to bring with Nicky and Alex with them, but they opt to stay at home instead. Danny takes Joey and the girls to a pirate-themed seafood restaurant. When they arrive, D.J. is afraid that she will be embarrassed in front of her classmate Shelly Phillips, who comes to the restaurant later, along with a few other kids from D.J.'s school. And speaking of embarrassing, Stephanie is embarrassed when she is presented with a kiddie menu, despite the fact that she (possibly) is too old for one of those. Michelle, who is old enough for one, teaches her older sister some of the activities inside, including "connect the dots", which Stephanie does not find challenging. Joey and the girls seem to act a little more bitter, but they finally cheer up and have fun when, as a result of not eating their meals, they are forced to "walk the plank" – right into a pit full of balls, that is (in order: Danny, Joey, Stephanie, Michelle, and D.J. – after she tries to wait in the car a second time). Meanwhile, at home, Jesse and Becky are having a disagreement as to how Nicky and Alex should be raised (complete with dream sequence about how their future with the twins would look like), and complicating things is the fact that Alex is sick and has a fever for the first time in his life. They talk things out and apologize to each other after working together to help Alex get better. Then, they get a phone call from the doctor to confirm they took his advice, and the only thing they have to do now is to wait for Alex's temperature to drop. As the inspirational music plays, they talk about the fact that the twins will be around for another 18 or 19 years, and the fact they make a great team. Speaking of which, they both decide to use a mix of baby powder and corn starch to make a diaper rub (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Trivia *The only appearance of Shelly Phillips *Despite Stephanie and Michelle talking about her Beauty and the Beast tape, the movie was not released to home video until October 1992 (usually, soundtracks are released around the same time movies are released to home video) *On the Warner Bros. Complete 5th Season DVD, the credits from "Spellbound" were shown in this episode *Teenage Nicky is portrayed by Rani Sharone and Teenage Alex is portrayed by Gil Sharone. Quotes Stephanie: A kiddie menu for moi? How rude! Michelle: Stephanie, about her menu Look, it got puzzles. Stephanie: sarcastically Connect the dots—very challenging. Michelle: Don't worry, I’ll help you. ---- D.J.: Are my friends looking at me? Danny: D.J., nobody is looking at you. looks over at Shelly Phillips and her friends, who are looking at D.J. and her family. Shelly is pointing at them and whispering while smiling also. D.J.: groans Can I wait in the car? Danny: Honey, there is no fun happening in the car. All the fun is right here. gestures to the table. ---- Shelly: over to D.J.’s family’s table and stops next to Danny Hi, D.J. D.J.: Oh! up straight Hi, Shelly. What are you guys doing here? Shelly: We’d thought it’d be a riot to come goof on all the lame families that come here. D.J.: That’s why we’re here, too. Michelle: Uh-uh. It’s Tanner Family Fun Night. Shelly: giggles I got to tell the guys this one. turns and heads back to her table as D.J.'s smile fades D.J.: And I’ve got to find a new school a . ---- D.J.: A whole semester of trying to be cool wiped out by one night of Tanner family fun. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Quotes Category:Crying